


Finally! He says it!

by wizardxlizard



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: First Kiss, Geraskier Week, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmates, slight mention of feral badass jaskier, soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardxlizard/pseuds/wizardxlizard
Summary: Geralt decides to not tell Jaskier they have matching soulmate marks, Jaskier thinks its because he doesn't love him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 447





	Finally! He says it!

Geralt had spent his whole life running from his destiny, and the small icon of a lute and a sword tattooed above his heart was no exception from that running.

Not everyone had a mark, but every mark had a pair, and Geralt dreaded the day destiny would tighten her vice like grip around him and whatever poor fool got roped into being his soulmate. 

Not all soulmates met, but Geralt never was so lucky. 

He didn't realize at first, Jaskier had attached himself to the witcher and they had been traveling together for quite a while, it took the bard literally hitting him over the head with his lute for anything to click. 

It was mid-argument whilst they were walking through the woods, something petty and unimportant but the argument had become heated and Geralt decided to disengage and just look blankly off into the distance as he was known to do. Jaskier called his name a few times, threw in a few insults and, barring no reply, cracked the witcher over the head with his precious instrument. 

Geralt, having been effectively hit over the head with his own fate apologized to the bard, if only to prevent further assault and just, thought, quietly until they finally reached the next town and put up for the night. 

So, Jaskier was his soulmate? Well, most likely, the lute matched his tattoo and destiny had a funny way of making herself known. 

Geralt said few words the next day, only greeting Jaskier in the morning and bidding him goodnight in the evening. 

Yes, in their short time Geralt had felt a... well, a sort of draw to the bard, he had grown incredibly fond of him, which was precisely what he had feared. He was already counting the days until the bard would tire of him, and leave him on his own once again, he was used to the loneliness and figured he'd be ok when it finally came to pass- but, now? Knowing that 'witchers cant feel' mantra to be bullshit, he feared for the day his soulmate, the person fate had handpicked for him, would walk out of his life. 

After his revelation, Geralt made sure to not let any of his behaviors change, even if he was acutely aware of every affection the bard directed his way. 

Even so, as far as he knew, Jaskier was exclusively, extremely interested in bedding women, and he knew of some cases where the soulmate bond was... inconsiderate of peoples preferences, those people often finding themselves in a sort of platonic partnership, which for Geralt, would be more than he could hope for. 

A few weeks later, he caught sight of Jaskiers mark, just above his hipbone, at the sight, something loud and ugly and possessive stood tall inside of Geralt and he had to convince him that no, telling the bard he wanted to ravish him where he stood wouldn't be a good idea. 

They had been traveling together for nearly four months when Jaskier saw Geralt's mark, he had been wounded by a particularly vivacious drowner and found himself braced against a tree, cutting the tattered remains of his shirt away to allow easy access to the wound. Witchers may heal faster than your average human but infections were still a bitch. 

Jaskier, who was standing nearby, wiping drowner blood off one of his daggers, let out a surprised yelp

"Geralt!" He looked up at the bard who was standing wide eyed in front of him. 

"Are you alright?" Geralt was tired and hurt and if there was something nasty lurking in the woods he was gonna-

"Your mark?!" Oh, Shit

"Oh, yeah," Fuck

"Oh, y-you knew?" the bards eyes somehow went impossibly wider, geralt couldn't read the expression on his face. 

"Have for quite some time," Geralt was waiting, waiting for Jaskier to gather his things and walk away from him forever, steeling himself for painful rejection, 

"I see, that's, yeah, about what I was expecting," Jaksier looked down now, nervously toying with the blade in his hand, Geralt was at a loss

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?" he had planned on keeping this conversation short but he never could keep his mouth shut around the bard. 

"Few people in my family ever had marks, people would often say my soulmate wouldn't love me," Jaskier said softly, like it was something he would seldom admit, Geralt laughed, 

"What? you want _me_ to love you,"

"Oh well, don't sound so offended by the prospect witcher," Fuck

"I wasn-" he backtracked too slowly, and Jaskier was already turning around to leave

"I dropped my bag somewhere back there, I'm just going to-" Geralt sprung to his feet and trailed after the bard. 

"Jaskier." H said plainly, now standing in front of Jaskier, the bard, his bard, his soulmate. 

the bard's eyes were red and glassy when they met Geralt's, the witcher had fucked up royally. 

"Was the prospect of you loving me so foreign to you, that you didn't even think it important to tell me all my searching for a soulmate was for naught?" Jaskier rushed out, he seemed a little breathless, and like he was ready to bolt away from this conversation as soon as possible. 

"Didn't want to disappoint you." at least Geralt could blame his brain never working around Jaskier on the fact that he was his soulmate

Jaskier took a long look at Geralt's posture and the timidness that was uncharacteristic of him.

"I don't- why would I be disappointed in you," Some things started to click in the bards brain but he still didn't fully understand-

"People aren't supposed to fall in love with witchers, our... _lifestyle_ is not conducive to love." oh that tracks, the 'witchers cant feel' mantra,' _bullshit_

Jaskier just stared off, a bit dumbfounded for a moment before he removed his chemise and stalked right up to Geralt, Geralts mouth went dry. 

"Do you see this?" he pointed at his mark, and then to Geralt's, "This is destiny saying fuck you to all of your witcher self-hatred bullshit," Jaskier was determined now, realizing that he wasnt disappointed in his soulmate, he just thought he didn't deserve one.

"Jaskier you are already my friend, I couldn't ever ask any more of you," Jaskier was moments away from just kissing the frown off of Geralts face but- no, he had to make his affections clear, gods know Geralt already has a complex. 

"Gods sometimes you can be so stupid," He sighed deeply, "Maybe consider I had fallen in love with you on my own time, completely independent from that stupid tattoo," Jaksier had reached down and grabbed Geralts hand, soflty intertwining their fingers. 

"I-What?" now it was Geralts turn to go wide eyed and slack-jawed. 

"Oh my gods! I'm in love with you already Geralt, so your plans of self-sabotage are futile," now Jaskier was seconds away from kissing the frown off of Geralts face. 

"I, me too,"

"Perfect! Lovely!" and with that Jaskier used his free hand to curl around Geralts neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. 

When he pulled away Geralt was smiling something fierce and it warmed Jaskiers heart. 

Jaskier made a move in to kiss him again but Geralt stopped it. 

"I love you Jaskier," Geralt said, a bit out of breath.

"Finally! he says it," 

"You said it for the first time just a few minutes ago-"

"Finally!" Jaskiers face split into a grin and with a loud laugh he pulled him back in for another kiss, this one a bit less sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I usually dont like writing soulmate stuff but this was fun! Im excited to do the rest of the prompts


End file.
